Shattered Mind
by xXxAnInspiredWriterxXx
Summary: Quinn and Santana are reunited after graduation when Santana is admitted to a psychiatric hospital and Quinn ends up being a volunteer there.
1. Being Admitted

Shattered Mind

**Summary: Quinn and Santana are reunited after graduation when Santana is admitted to a psychiatric hospital and Quinn ends up being a volunteer there.**

One: Being Admitted

Quinn sighed heavily as she wiped over one of the long dining tables with a wet dishcloth. Dinner time at 'St Clare's' had finished and the patients had gone off to either group therapy or the lounging area to do their own thing. Quinn's plans after graduation had been to go to Yale and become a performer but after her mom was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder, she found herself wanting to help others. Help others who were mentally ill. That was how she suddenly became a volunteer at one of the most popular psychiatric hospitals in New Jersey.

Suddenly, a loud screaming echoed throughout the entire hospital. Quinn dropped the cloth, tripped over a stool and glanced in shock towards the door to the dining area. She cleared away the cleaning supplies and headed out into the corridor to see what all the commotion was about. Three of the doctors were stood, attempting to restrain a teenage girl. She was about Quinn's age and as Quinn got nearer and nearer, she recognised her.

Santana Lopez, her old best friend and the girl who she had fought and argued with numerous times.

"Let me go!" Santana screamed at Doctor Chapman, the main doctor in charge. "Now!"

"Santana, for goodness sake," a familiar voice said from the corner and Quinn turned to see Kurt standing there. "Just stop fighting against them and let them help you."

"Kurt?" Quinn asked, walking over to the boy as the doctors attempted to deal with Santana. "What...What's going on?"

"Quinn?" Kurt looked just as surprised. The blonde hadn't changed much. "What...What are you doing here?"

"I work here now," Quinn whispered quietly under her breath and folded her arms across her chest.

"Um..." Kurt looked her up and down. "Rachel didn't say anything to me."

"I haven't spoken to Rachel since graduation," Quinn confessed to him with her lips pursed. "I was kind of embarrassed. After all, I...I didn't go to college as planned. I'm here instead. Now, um...what's going on? Why are you and Santana here?"

"Santana's being admitted," Kurt spoke softly, rubbing at his forehead as if he had a headache. Quinn wasn't surprised with the amount of screaming that Santana was doing. "She tried to kill herself and when she was asked why at the hospital, she said that she was told to and well...she's been sent here."

"Why here?" Quinn asked yet another question. "This is like almost two hours away from New York."

"Her doctor recommended it for her," Kurt sighed heavily. "Rachel had to stay home, it um...it upset her a little bit." Quinn nodded, understanding quite well. It can't have been easy. Kurt then completely surprised Quinn. He burst into tears and fell straight into her arms. Quinn wrapped his arms around him and rubbed small circles up and down his back, embracing him in a comforting hug.

* * *

"Here," Quinn whispered and handed Kurt a glass of water as he sat in the waiting room next to the reception desk. He smiled and mouthed a small thank you before taking a sip. "Doctor Chapman said that Santana's calmed down a little bit now, you'll be allowed to see her before you leave."

"Quinn!" Doctor Chapman soon called from the doorway. Quinn rubbed Kurt's shoulder and headed over to her boss to see what he wanted. "Santana's in her room, room 212. Are you able to go and help her get settled in?"

"Sure," Quinn agreed. "You do realise that I know this girl, right? We went to high school together."

"I heard." Doctor Chapman smiled at her and patted her back. Quinn smiled back and headed off to Santana's room. She was sitting on her bed, up against the wall hugging her knees to her chest. Her suitcase was still fully packed on the floor.

"Quinn?" Santana asked in shock as the blonde girl went and sat beside her. "Why...Why are you here?"

"I work here now," Quinn said. "And I've come to help you get settled in."

"Don't bother," Santana muttered under her breath. She didn't even bother to ask about Quinn's story and how she started working at the hospital. "I'm not staying."

"Yes you are," Quinn laughed and knelt down on the floor to start unpacking her case. "Do you want to tell me what happened? I mean, Kurt told me briefly but why did you do it?"

"You're not a doctor Quinn," Santana scoffed and began picking nervously at her fingernails. "Just because you work here and we know each other, doesn't mean that I get to tell you my problems." There was soon a knock on the door and Doctor Chapman walked in with Kurt.

"Kurt has to head off now," the doctor sighed and leant against the wall.

"Go ahead," Santana mumbled and hung her head. "Fuck off and leave me, I don't fucking care."

"Do you um...Do you want me to tell Rachel anything?" Kurt offered, feeling kind of hurt but Santana shook her head. "Well, Doctor Chapman said that I can come on Saturday to visit if that's alright." Santana just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, can I at least give you a hug goodbye?"

"No," Santana refused, crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"Right, well..." Kurt sighed. "See you Saturday." He smiled at her and waved goodbye to Quinn before leaving. Doctor Chapman followed him and Santana just sniffed and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"He's two hours away Santana," Quinn reminded her. "And he isn't coming until Saturday. Why didn't you give him a proper goodbye, huh? You know what your problem is? You don't like to admit that you're weak and actually scared." Santana just remained silent. "I'll leave you to unpack," Quinn said, knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere with her. She stood up and made her way towards the door. "Come down to dinner after you get yourself settled," she said and left the room.

Santana said nothing, chucked a pillow at the wall and screamed before bursting into floods of tears and throwing herself onto the bed.


	2. Homesick

**Boris Yeltsin: Glad you think so :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yep indeed! Thanks so much, that means a lot hearing that :)**

**frigidYOLOducks: I haven't really fixed it as Quinntana or Faberry romance. To be honest, it was mainly just a friendship story. **

**MiddleNameAlex: Thank you :)**

**Alyss: I thought that it was a slightly different idea and I love Quinntana and Kurtana friendship so there will be a lot of that to come :)**

**Guest: Thanks so much :)**

**rainbowbright108: You'll soon see :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Haha no, I don't think you can delete fanfic accounts. Can you? More to come. It's been a while hehe :)**

**ErosEternaGlee: Thanks for your review :)**

**Hey guys! My debut novel "ANXIOUS HEARTS" is now available to buy on Amazon Kindle! So excited so show your support and grab a copy, it's only an ebook at the moment though :)**

Two: Homesick

"Polly. You either eat this or go hungry," Quinn said sternly as she was serving up breakfast the next morning. Fourteen year old Polly Newman rolled her eyes and looked at the bowl of porridge in disgust. "Well, it's your choice," she said as Polly slammed the bowl down on the counter and walked away.

"Don't worry about Polly," Doctor Chapman chuckled, making his way over to Quinn. "She's always like that at meal times. We're a bit worried about her eating to be honest."

"Has Santana come out of her room yet?" Quinn asked him but he sighed heavily and shook his head. Quinn's smile faded and she faintly nodded her head. "Didn't think so," she whispered and ran a hand through her hair.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" He suggested. "Try and convince her to come out? I can finish off here."

"Are you sure?" Quinn checked with him.

"Positive," he said with a smile. "Go on."

Quinn thanked him and headed off to Santana's room. She was still in bed, curled up with her iPod in but wide awake. Quinn shook her head and made her way over to her friend.

"Morning Sunshine," she said and removed the earphones from Santana's ears, causing her to flinch slightly. "How did you manage to sneak this little device past the doctor's, eh? You're not allowed electronics in here."

"I have my ways," she whispered and put the earphones back into her ears.

"You always were a rebel, weren't you?" Quinn joked. "Come on. Breakfast is waiting."

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not hungry."

"I'll sit and eat with you," Quinn said but Santana still refused to get out of bed. "Come on sweetie. You can't lie in bed all day. Here, we try to get the patients doing as many activities as possible."

"Like what?" Santana scoffed.

"We have Arts and Crafts," Quinn told her. "Cooking, TV, games and we even go on little day trips. Doctor Chapman is taking you all out for ice-cream tomorrow and I'll be coming along as well."

"No amount of ice-cream will get me out of this bed," Santana groaned and pulled the duvet over her head. "Just go away, Quinn! Why are you even here anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn questioned.

"Well throughout the whole of high school, you either wanted to be a real estate agent or a performer," Santana reminded her and removed the duvet from her head. "You never said anything about working with mental health patients."

"My mom got diagnosed with bipolar disorder," Quinn admitted straight away. "I...I left Yale to stay at home and look after her. It made me realise some things and obviously I had no qualifications so...I offered to volunteer here."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Santana asked.

"Well I kind of lost contact with everyone after graduation," Quinn said. "Besides, I was embarrassed a little bit." Santana sat up a little bit and removed the earphones from her ears. "What about you?" Quinn questioned her and nudged her arm a little bit. "Kurt said that you tried to kill yourself. That's not like you."

"Someone told me to do it," Santana mumbled quietly and hugged her knees to her chest, slowly beginning to rock back and forth.

"Who?" Quinn pushed her. "Someone told you to go and kill yourself?"

"Just some girl," Santana whispered. "She snuck into my bedroom in the middle of the night. She looked just like me. She told me to kill myself because I was worthless and no one even liked me."

"Are you sure that this girl was real?" Quinn asked and removed a strand of hair from Santana's face.

"I'm not fucking crazy!" Santana screamed at her.

"No," Quinn whispered and shook her head. "No. Course you're not. Look, are you coming to breakfast?"

"I said that I wasn't hungry," she said through gritted teeth. "Is Kurt coming today?"

"You know that he isn't coming until Saturday," Quinn reminded her. She noticed that Santana was trying her absolute hardest not to cry. "You should have given him a proper goodbye before he left."

"Don't you think I know that?" She sobbed and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I feel sick."

"You're probably just homesick."

Santana shook her head and wiped her eyes again. "Santana Lopez doesn't get homesick. Just leave Quinn, you're really not helping."

"Saturday will come round quick," Quinn tried to reassure her and she reached out to give her shoulder a comforting rub. "And then you can see Kurt and he can stay for as long as you want."

"Don't you have certain hours for visitors?" Santana asked.

Quinn laughed and nodded. "We do but...I'll try and make an exception just this once. You're in the best possible place, you know? This hospital is like a five star hotel. We're like family here."

"Then isn't Kurt able to come before Saturday?" Santana whispered. "Please."

"I'll try and talk to Doctor Chapman," Quinn promised her and gave her a tight hug.

"I miss him," Santana sobbed into her chest, holding onto her tightly.

Quinn sighed and held onto her friend. She'd never seen Santana like it before. She'd never heard her admit to actually missing Kurt for one thing and she'd never seen her cry so much before.

"I know you do beautiful," Quinn whispered in her ear and continued to comfort her. "I know you do but you'll see him again soon. I promise and until then, I'll be here. I'll always be here."


End file.
